married
by haye2
Summary: a married life aint always about glitter and stuff parring naruxtay leexino nejixten shikaxtema kibaxhina sasuxsaku shinoxOC


Well this is my first Fanfic so it will be a one shot.

Naruto and friends are currently 25 years old and are married.

Pairrings are NaruxTayu, ShikaxTema, KibaxHina, LeexIno, Nejixten, ShinoxOC and last but not least SasuxSaku. Why you ask because my voice is more sexier then yours. Yes I thought it was a good idea for sasuke to be with his friends again.

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

You could see 6 men sitting around a fire in the night. Yes they are our favourite heroes Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and Sasuke. Best friend through the whole history you cold say.

Naruto is currently training to become the sixth Hokage and is the new toad sage.

Shikamaru has his dream almost complete of being a normal jonin but no he has become thnx to his troublesome wife the shadow sage.

Kiba has become the head of the inuzuka clan and is the dog sage.

Lee has his dream come true and is a master in taijutsu and is still wearing that stupid green spandex thing(A/N why kami why did you make that). Well he would be a sage if he could use chakra but no he cant thus he is a taijutsu master.

Neji has been freed from the cage bird seal thanks to Naruto who beat some sence in the Hyuuga counsel. He is happely living as the head of the branch family and is the eagle sage.

Sasuke returned to Konoha after Naruto distroyed to curse seal on him and he couldnt remember what he did between the time oro-teme bite him and then. He is now the new snake sage.

-So back to the camp.-

oi sasuke can you pass me the chicken. : said kiba

sure whatever. : said guess who.  
>So now everyone is here I wold like to get started. : said shikamaru muthering troublesome ppl under his breath.<p>

Yess let our flames of youth burn brightly tonight for we has much to discus. :said Lee.

Eventhough I dont agree with the youth thing but Lee is right lets get started already. :said Neji. Everyone nodded at this

Alright we all now why we are here but I will tell anyway its because we ran away from our wives. : said Naruto. Everyone nodded again.

Yea tell me something even though Hinata is a shy girl but damn she is scary when she is mad.: said our dog lover.

What did you do this time troublesome Kiba. :said Shikamaru with a sigh.

I-I kinda forgot our anversery. Everyone gasped at that.

No way you did that!

Yes I did but not on purpose.

Anyway what happened then. :asked our hyperactive blond.

Well she let me sleep on th couch and let akamaru sleep on my place. :said Kiba angrly. My own dog and best friend betrayed me.

Wow thats harsh. How about you shika? What did you do? Asked neji

Troublesome but I said the word that never any of us said to our wifes. It was a normal but troublesome day and Temari was nagging me again all over again about clan duty's and stuff. But she keep nagging more and more so I told her to Shut Up. :Told Shikamuru. Everyone Gasped again at this.

How unyouthfull of you to say that shikamaru.

Well how about your troublesome wife then Lee.

Well you my friends know how ino-chan is with her figure. Everyone nodded at this.

Why do you ask Lee. : Said Sasuke with a raising eyebrow.

On here birthday I gave her a present I tought it would begood for her so I brought her a ticket to the fitnesscentrum. :Said Lee. The group burst out in laughing.

How ha did she react? :asked Naruto.

She chased me down with a hammer while threatening me to erase my memory and replace it whit on of a bunny. :Told lee while rubbing the back of his head. Another bust of laughing came out.

Oh man Lee you fool that is just madness hahaha. :Laughed Sasuke.

Oh well how about you Naruto? What did you do.

Okay I will tell but listen verry carefull. Its started a few days ago after some rough sex between me and Tayuya. Just skip to the point naruto. :said Neji.

Okay after a week se suddenly began worring about my missions and how I was. :Said Naruto. What happened next my friend :asked Lee. See kept asking me what how I felt about her and stuff and the worst has jet to come she didn't cursed one sentence. Another gasp was heard.

When I told her that I loved her with all my heart she began to blush and she told me she was pregnant. :told naruto

Wow that pretty weird man don't see you as a dad, no offense your a good leader but I don't picture you with a baby not even tayuya. Said shika. No offense taken. :said Naruto

What are you gonna do now? Asked :Sasuke. Is our sage group gonna fall apart because of the child.

Hell NO Sasuke i`m not gonna be hold back because of the child it will be difficult but I will manege. :Replied a angry naruto.

But what about you Sasuke? What happened between you and Sakura.

It happened a week ago after our return from the land of snow. I was at home with her mom and we talked about stupid stuff when she began to show me baby pictures of sakura when she was a baby. Then she said he always had to bigger brains . Where I replied that it was true but sakura came in at the last sentence an d took offense and began beating. :Told Sasuke.

You know you cant outrun her forever. :Said Neji

You don't know if you don't try. Was Sasuke replied. 

What about you Neji we all told our story but you didnt.

Okay Okay I will tell just shut up and listen.

It happened when I was trainnig when suddenly hanabi showed up and asked about babies.

So what did you tell her?

I told her to ask tenten because I didn't want to.

And she did tell her.

Yes but what is the damn problem then :asked Kiba.

Well tenten came to me afterwarts and asked me why she ad to tell hanabi about the flowers and the bees and I told her cuz she was a woman she knew better. Told :Neji

And then what happend then my teammate. :Asked Lee

She showed me in one night how ninjas are being interrogated : Told Neji

OUCH

-sigh- how troublesome .

Suddenly everyone tensed up at the upcoming chakra signature, but relaxed when the saw Shino.

Hey Shino : greeted everyone.

What brings you here Shino :asked Naruto

Shino replied: Is this the place where all the boys go when they have trouble with they're wife.

Shino got a nod and sat down and took some meat.

So what happened between you and Rin Shino? Asked a confused Sasuke.

Yesterday she flipped on me because some of my bugs got in the bed and then she sprayed anti-bug spray at me. : Awnserd Shino.

Wow thats harsh buddy.

I know.

Well your welcome to stop by here any time you want after telling us when.

I must thank you for this :replied Shino.

No problem buddy.

And they talked till sunrise when suddenly

SHIT HEAD COME HERE WE NEE TO TELL TSUNADE ABOUT THE BABY

SHIKA IM NOT DONT YET.

KIBA AKAMARU LET FUR AL OVER THE BET COME TO CLEAN IT UP

LEE COME HERE SO I CAN STUFF THIS TICKED IN YOUR ASS

NEJI COME HERE SO I CAN CONTINUE TO INTERROGATE YOU MORE

SASUKE I WILL SHOW YOU WHO HAS A BIG FORHEAD

SHINO IM NOT DONE WITH YOUR INSECTS

They all paled at this.

They wont catch us if we run away. Said Kiba

Yea lets got to Land of hot spring I can teleport us there with hirasin no jutsu Said Naruto slightly in panick.

LETS GO THEN. :everyone yelled

Just right before they cold teleport the girls came in the clearing.

SHIT HIRASHIN NOJUTSU

THEY GOT AWAT :SHRIEKED SAKURA

NO SHIT LETS GO AFTER THEM.

Wait the have to get back someday.

Three weeks later a really bruised set of 7 ppl sat in the same clearing.

Troublesome.

No more pointy things.

My ass hurt.

my ramen my beautiful ramen.

curse you akamaru.

my poor bugs.

No more sakura.

The end

A/N I know this looks a lot like troublesome but this came whole as my own idea if I offended the creator of troublesome im sorry.


End file.
